


¿Un pequeño beso, por lo menos?

by annoyingdrcma



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma
Summary: Kojiro también había olvidado que Kaoru mencionó que estaba trabajando por las noches en un bar de la ciudad, con el objetivo de pagar sus estudios superiores.Y, a decir verdad, a Kojiro no le importaba del todo hacerlo; después de todo, era sábado en la noche, y había muchas otras personas con quienes, si jugaba sus cartas correctamente, podría terminar en algo más. Pero ¿cómo iba a resistir la tentación de ver a Kaoru en tal atuendo mientras bailaba en la plataforma al ritmo de la canción del momento, y después pretender que nada había pasado?
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 15





	¿Un pequeño beso, por lo menos?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A little kiss is enough for me, please?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742861) by [annoyingdrcma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma). 



> Es un young AU (entre sus 20 años), y una excusa para escribir a Cherry siendo un bailarín.

La música hacía que el interior de su cuerpo vibre con ella; aunque no estaba junto al parlante de manera estricta, en todo el establecimiento se podía experimentar dicha sensación, plácidamente filtrándose y a las personas que visitaban el lugar un buen sentimiento dejando, y así su público siempre era abundante, variado. Kojiro se hizo camino entre la gente hasta acomodarse en una mesa, cercana al bar, con otros amigos; la conversación entre ellos no era diferente a cualquier otra, y mientras esperaban a algún mesero acercarse a ellos, una voz entre la multitud resaltó.

“Tienes que pagar para hacer eso, amigo.” Ladró aquella persona con un tono despectivo y sarcástico, la última palabra gozando de la clara y frívola intención con la que lo dijo.

Era Kaoru. Y, por supuesto, aquello una mentira; de todas las cosas que es capaz de hacer, aceptar un pobre monto de dinero por darle una mamada a alguien no entraba en ese grupo. Por esa simple línea, Kojiro pudo hacerse una imagen mental de lo que estaba pasando con él; granates orbes pasan a buscar al de cabellos rosados entre la multitud, hasta fijarse en una esbelta figura que sostiene una bandeja vacía con la diestra y la tiene apoyada en su cadera, al igual que su peso sobre un solo pie, mientras hábil libre se dedica a hacer ademanes explicando la situación. Tal parece que el provocador no estaba dispuesto en dejar a Kaoru irse enojado con tan simple y aún así perverso roce.

Kojiro también había olvidado que Kaoru mencionó que estaba trabajando por las noches en un bar de la ciudad, con el objetivo de pagar sus estudios superiores. El moreno apoya su rostro en la palma de su mano, observando la escena durante otro rato hasta que la discusión parece quedarse en un punto muerto; se permitió imaginar que Kaoru obtuvo la razón, ni más ni menos, y no permitiría que tal cosa arruine su ánimo. El más bajo pasa cercano a la mesa de Kojiro, y este último utiliza esa oportunidad para jalar con suavidad la blanca tela de su manga, así atrapando la atención del otro. Sin embargo, no salió como se lo esperaba; Kaoru, con poca paciencia por el reciente incidente, tenía la intención de golpear a la persona que lo tocó, sin él notarlo, con la bandeja que llevaba, aprovechando que seguía vacía. Menos mal que tenía buenos hábitos; antes de golpear, echó un vistazo y se obligó a frenar en mitad de la acción.

“¿Kojiro?”

El otro joven soltó su agarre, agradeció en su interior a quien sea que hubiera salvado su rostro de ser golpeado, y volvió a su posición inicial. “No esperaba verte por aquí hoy.”

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y se acercó un par de pasos a la mesa. “Lo hago los fines de semana solamente.” Fue entonces que se le ocurrió ver al resto de acompañantes que el mayor traía consigo; despejó su mente, y aclaró su voz, ahora para todos hablando, “¿Puedo traerles algo?, supongo que no los han atendido todavía.”

“Una cerveza,” dijo uno.

“Una margarita,” dijo otro.

“Tu nuevo número, cinco minutos a solas y... ¿Tal vez algo sin alcohol?” Kojiro respondió sin pensarlo, juguetón.

... ¡Ten un poco de decencia, por amor a lo que más quieras! Kaoru chasqueó la lengua, ignorando las primeras dos peticiones de Kojiro mientras escribía el resto en una pequeña libreta. Al final confirma los pedidos, se despide con una suave inclinación de cabeza, y básicamente se esfuma detrás de una puerta a la cual sólo pueden entrar los empleados.

Al apoyarse en la blanca pared de la habitación, el frío que recibe de ella le ayuda a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual aumentó repentinamente tras tal intento directo de coqueteo; tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos, extraña sensación recorriendo sus entrañas conforme recordaba la única cosa que ha logrado alterarlo en la noche. Tras unos segundos a solas, recupera la compostura y vuelve a su trabajo como si nada - a la mesa de Kojiro trae los pedidos, y una pequeña nota debajo del vaso del moreno. 

> “No te mereces mi número, gorila. Pero puedes venir a verme en la parte trasera del bar. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire.”

La tonta sonrisa abierta que se apreció en su rostro demostraba como si hubiera sido invitado a una clara trampa, y estaba dispuesto a ver qué saldría de ese juego. Tal y como prometió en su mensaje, se le vio a Kaoru salir por la puerta; Kojiro, quien objetó a sus amigos que conseguiría el número de una chica que había visto, se levantó y lo siguió poco después. Kaoru estaba, de nuevo, apoyado sobre la pared con una sola mano, observando a las personas y autos pasar al final del callejón. De escuchar a alguien acercarse, giró el rostro y con un asentimiento recibió al mayor. 

Kojiro se acercó y fue el primero en hablar también, “¿Es verdad la parte del número y no ser digno de tenerlo?”

Kaoru asintió, al mismo tiempo responde, “¿Qué te hace pensar que un gorila como tú puede llamarme a las tres de la mañana en cualquier día? ¿A una delicada flor como yo?” Mofó, y continúa, “No, no.”

De la garganta de Kojiro se escucha un sonido de protesta, determinando que el juicio ajeno era injusto. “Entonces... ¡Ah!, un beso. ¿Puedo tenerlo?”

“Hm... ¿Por qué haría eso?”

“¿Nunca he besado a alguien que tenga un piercing en el labio? Por favor.”

No terminaba de ser verdad aquello; y, aunque Kaoru no supo diferenciarlo, seguía reacio a otorgárselo. Tras una fastidiosa insistencia, Kaoru levantó la mano en alto y de este modo le pidió parar.

“Tienes a otros cincuenta desconocidos con quienes puedes conseguir un beso, pero vas a seguir insistiendo si no lo hago, ¿estoy en lo correcto?” Kojiro asiente; Kaoru continúa, “Eres un dolor de cabeza. Ven aquí.”

Asemejando a un cachorro emocionado, sus esperanzas crecen y al quedar frente a frente, es Kaoru quien apoya sus manos entre las mejillas y cuello foráneo, ambos rostros acercándose hasta que los dos pares de delgados y suaves labiales se funden en un casto ósculo, que con un par de segundos evolucionó a algo con mayor emoción; Kaoru pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kojiro, y el otro agarró la cadera del menor, los dos cerrando sus ojos en el momento. Ambos parecían estar disfrutándolo y, en parte, anhelando esto para suceder pronto, pues si un tercero fuese a verlo, creería el deseo estaba ahí desde hace rato, aumentando con lentitud, y tal vez ya eran pareja, mas todo lo contrario resultaba.

Y, a decir verdad, a Kojiro no le importaba del todo hacerlo; después de todo, era sábado en la noche, y había muchas otras personas con quienes, si jugaba sus cartas correctamente, podría terminar en algo más. Pero ¿cómo iba a resistir la tentación de ver a Kaoru en tal atuendo mientras bailaba en la plataforma al ritmo de la canción del momento, y después pretender que nada había pasado? Para ser concretos, el uniforme del negocio era una camisa blanca de mangas largas y sueltas al final, dejando una parte de ellas crear un efecto holgado y elegante; un pantalón negro de tiro alto que favorecía las curvas de su portador, y finalmente un corbatín y zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color. Y Kaoru lucía asombroso en eso, en especial al bailar, pues la flexibilidad de la que siempre ha gozado lo ayuda a resaltar sus piernas si desea, y aunque mucha carne no tiene en sus huesos, tampoco le falta para decir que es un pobre diablo desnutrido; son los atributos precisos que sólo necesitan de una iluminación correcta para ser el centro de atención.

Al separarse, y sólo porque les faltaba el aire ya, se encontraron con la mirada del otro y un silencio poco común para ellos, pero no era incómodo del todo. Kojiro lo rompió al reírse, un sentimiento indescriptible denotándose en esto, pero la seductora y espontánea faceta suya no se perdió.

“Al menos soy digno de un beso, ah, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor...”

Sus anatomías volvieron a establecer el correcto espacio personal, y Kaoru suspiró, pensando que no le pagaban lo suficiente para esto. “Uh-huh, uh-huh. Vamos dentro, tengo que seguir trabajando y no hay que hacer pensar a tus amigos que los dejaste plantados.”

Para lo que pasó después esa noche, no fue nada extraordinario; la próxima vez que Kojiro fue a visitarlo y juraba conocer a ese hermoso mesero, Kaoru negó cualquier tipo de conexión más allá de un reconocimiento por su rostro; en teoría, había roto su corazón, ¡y él creyendo que aquél beso fue importante! Pero su consuelo vino más tarde, cuando, al volverse un cliente recurrente, y no haber venido durante dos semanas, el menor preguntó por él. Cuando se lo cuestionó directamente, con un sonrojo y nerviosismo interesante de ver, negó que aquello era cierto y simplemente le confundieron con otra persona, mas cualquiera con las pistas suficientes sabría que no es así del todo.


End file.
